(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image transfer apparatus, an image transfer method, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Recently, high-speed serial transfer systems (serial transmission systems), such as serial advanced technology attachment (SATA), serial attached SCSI (SAS), PCI Express, and USB 3.0, which are faster than parallel transfer systems have been used.
In high-speed serial transfer systems, to prevent crosstalk or electromagnetic radiation caused by a state in which many peaks of energy occur in a specific frequency, data to be transmitted is scrambled, and received data is descrambled. In the scrambling, data is permuted so that the same data does not repeatedly appear.